Ring around the roses
by babyjanecomplex
Summary: Riku moves into a new town and becomes best friends with the boy next door...well not willingly but that is just a minor detail. RikuSora
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts does not belong to me nor does any of the character, they belong to square enix

I hope someone out there finds enjoyment from this, it is a Riku/Sora so yes slash is in store if it does not suit you by all means don't read :)

* * *

Ring around the roses

It goes without saying that solitude is bliss, however after time that bliss can turn pretty bitter and sixteen year old Riku is just no exception to this rule. After three consecutive days in his nicely are conditioned room things were finally getting a bit to dull, eve  
n for him.

With a sigh the silver haired teen glanced at his clock that told him it was only mid morning and the day would only get longer up here. 'Fine' thought Riku 'she wins, for now' as it is Riku and his mother had moved to Destiny Island, away from the 'troubling influence' Riku seemed to be dealing with in the big city life.

He had yet to talk to her, 'what does she expect? For me to thank her! Yeah right, thank you for taking me away from everything familiar and thrusting me into this fucking inferno they call Destiny Island….God that is such a lame title too.' Those were only some of the teenagers thoughts, most are much too inappropriate what with all the maiming and blood shed involved.

The house they had was at least decent as Riku made his way down to the kitchen, a three story house with four bedrooms and plenty of space in between. "I'll make sure to put as much space between her and myself as possible" Riku whispered out loud.

Sitting down at the counter in the kitchen he nibbled at the fruit that was placed out and read the note that was placed by it

"Dear Riku

I had to go back for a little bit to settle some quick business with my old clients, do try to get out some. School will start in about a month so why not try meeting some of the people who will be going with you, I noticed a pretty girl next door. You should go introduce yourself or you might just turn into and old prune! Love you my little poodle kins

Your beautiful and forever young looking mother 

Riku blushed upon reading 'poodle kins' part, 'she never quits and I am definitely not going over to the neighbors to introduce my self like some kind of retarded leave it to beaver episode.'

Instead Riku walked to his backyard and sat down by one of the larger trees that were there. Closing his eyes he noted that if he was going to sleep he might as well have stayed up in his room, but at least this way it made him feel like he had done at least something.

Only minutes after he had closed his eyes did the sliver hair boy walk up, and not by choice; Riku was soaking wet. "Who the hell?" and just as he was about to really get into it a figure leapt onto him.

"Hey that water wasn't meant for you." Big sapphire eyes regarded him through a crude mask of a rabbit, the tiny figure was covered in what was once probably a black cloak but now a grayish color, but more to the point whatever it was sat on a thoroughly wet and angry Riku.

"What the hell do you mean, why the hell am I drenched?" The thing inclined its head slightly, almost looking like it was pouting.

" I didn't mean to hit you I was trying to give my pet Mr. Monsieur Tree his daily water, how was I to know you were lying by it." By now the situation was just seemingly too unreal to grasp, some insane escapee claimed to be feeding a pet tree and didn't see him so he got wet by the water that was meant for Mr. Tree….and why was it still sitting on him!

"Get off of me" Riku growled, trying desperately not to strangle the idiot kid.

The small gray clothed thing rolled over and started giggling; the giggle might have been described as cute if it hadn't come from some a deranged situation.

Having just about enough of this crazy being Riku got up to once again lock himself up in the sanctuary of his room and pray that not everybody in this town was crazy. He would have stayed up there all night; he would have ordered Chinese or pizza and never once step another foot outside until school. He would have down a lot of things if it weren't for a set of small arms clasping about his middle and pulling him back down into the grass.

Flailing about and no doubt looking like and idiot Riku looked into big blue eyes again, but with the exception of no mask. Holding his breath Riku could not remember seeing something so pretty. Perfect pink lips set into an equally perfect cherub face, nobody had a right to be so pretty. Then those lips opened to speak

"My name is Sora and you're going to be new my best friend."

* * *

Okay kinda pointless and I am not even sure how I liked this, might rewrite it. However I wanna get Into the fire chapter two out before that. anyway I hope someone liked this and I look forward to writing more when I have time 


	2. Chapter 2

okay don't own Kingdom Hearts never have never will. how sad.

* * *

Ring around the Roses: Chapter two

"_When I was with Sora I should have seen the truth, should have realized what was right in front of me. Then maybe I could have prevented everything, but I didn't and I can't make myself regret the inevitable."_

Its been a week spent with my 'new best friend,' surprisingly I have not seen my mother since nor have I heard from her. Which isn't unusual, just rude (so true, so true). I also have yet to see another kid, but that too does not bother me.

The week with Sora has been something along the lines of fun, but I refuse to use those words incase I might sound like a kid; for I am a mature young adult who does not indulge in childish whims such as….well…children.

Right now Sora and I are laying down in my yard by his, now our, Monsieur tree. I've yet to go to Sora's house and meet his parents but I'd like to put that off as much as possible and it makes me happy to know that Sora respects me enough to realize that.

Looking to my right where the boy lays he looks like he always does with his angelic features and small frame. His bunny mask that he always carries is lying by his side staring at me with empty eyes. To be truthful the thing scares the crap out of me but I just ignore it, I don't want to lose the first and most important friendship I've ever truly made and also look like a baby in the process.

Sora shifts a bit when I stare to long and smiles that stupidly cute smile of his, wrinkling his nose, he does that a lot when he is trying to think of something.

"Hey Riku can we be friends forever."

The question itself is innocent but Sora gets this strange look in his eyes that I can't help but pause at. I continue to stare into the never ending sky blue eyes and I can't even stop the word from coming out.

"Fine."

And with that lame word it's seems I have almost sold something of mine. But as quickly as that feeling came its gone and Sora has once again crawled on top of me, the black cloak that he also always wears covers us both. Leaning in towards my ear Sora kisses my cheek then leans to whisper something in my ear.

"You're it."

And with a squeal of delight the boy is off running and I am still laying wondering what happened. Like everything with Sora I just put aside the strangeness of it all and get up to pursue the happily crazed being, For he his my best friend and I would do anything to keep him.

**_3am Riku's house _**

Ring

Ring

Ring

Okay I am going to kill anyone I see. That phone has been ringing for five freaking minutes and I want to resume sleep!

I can't help but prepare my excuse to the cops for whoever I have to kill as I make my way to the phone.

"Yes." Short, cold and sweet they must know my pain.

"Riku baby how is my only son who I love and adore with every fiber of my body" The cheerful voice does little to quell the murder scene running in my head; there will be lots of blood.

"mom what are you doing calling me at 3am in the morning for, and I swear if you say you just wanted to hear my voice you will pay." I love my mother I truly do but this is just cruel.

"Aw Riku you always say the kindest things to me. But as much as I love your voice sweet heart I called simply to tell you that I'll be another couple of weeks things are just kind of complicated right now. Now have you've met that girl I told you about."

I can't help but laugh at those words for Sora is not a girl and will happily beat you up if you ask him. I found that out first hand when I questioned his gender on our second day of friendship.

"Mom the 'girl' you speak of is Sora and Sora is a boy." My mother pauses at this and makes that weird click sound that I hate so very, very much.

"Are you sure you have the right neighbor Riku, the girl I met was definitely a girl and was a Kiari instead of a Sora. I even spoke with her mom a few times over this week on the phone. She was wondering why you haven't shown up yet either; apparently Kiari is very excited about meeting you. She is such a cutie pie Riku, but it's good that you have met someone I can't wait to meet Sora the boy. Well sweetheart getting a fax got to go hugs and kisses baby, bye."

And with that I was met with the ominous beeping sound of being cut off.

'Sora said that he lived in the house next door, maybe he meant another house.'

But that couldn't be it for he pacifically pointed to that house and said that is where he lives, maybe he feels embarrassed about where he really lives.

I had so many questions running through my mind but I soon felt tired and hazy, almost as if I had been drugged. And before I knew what happened I was asleep dreaming of death and a bunny mask.

* * *

Okay well hope you enjoyed this, i was gonna do some one shots but I want some more reviews first just to see if it is worth keeping with this at all. 


End file.
